Protease-activated receptors (“PARs”) are a family of seven-transmembrane G-protein-coupled receptors. Among seven-transmembrane G-protein-coupled receptors PARs have a unique mode of activation; that is, PARs are activated by proteolytic cleavage at the amino terminus to generate a new N-terminal domain which serves as a “tethered ligand.” The tethered ligand interacts with the extracellular loop-2 of the receptor thereby resulting in receptor activation. Currently, there are four known members of the PAR family, designated PAR-1, PAR-2, PAR-3 and PAR-4.
PAR-2 has also been referred to as “C140.” (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,400). Both human and murine PAR-2 share the protease cleavage domain SKGRSLIG (residues 6-13 of SEQ ID NO:852, and residues 8-15 of SEQ ID NO:856). This sequence is cleaved between the R and S residues by a variety of proteases such as trypsin, as well as by mast cell tryptase, tissue factor/factor VIIa complex and factor Xa, neutrophil proteinase 3 (PR-3), human leukocyte elastase, and proteases originating from pathogenic organisms.
PAR-2 activity has been implicated in or associated with several diseases and conditions including inflammatory diseases, pain, gastrointestinal conditions, neurological diseases, and cardiovascular disorders (see, e.g., Linder et al., 2000, J. Immunol. 165:6504-6510; Vergnolle et al., 2001, Nature Medicine 7:821-826; Cenac et al., 2007, J. Clin. Investigation 117:636-647; Vergnolle, 2004, British J. Pharmacol. 141:1264-1274; Knight et al., 2001, J. Allergy Clin. Immunol. 108:797-803; Schmidlin et al., 2002, J. Immunol. 169:5315-5321). Antibodies that bind to PAR-2 have the potential to antagonize the activity of PAR-2 in vivo. Anti-PAR-2 antibodies are therefore potentially useful for treating and/or ameliorating a variety of disease conditions.
Antibodies that bind to PAR-2, and certain therapeutic uses thereof, are mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,400, US 2007/0237759, WO 2009/005726, and US 2010/0119506. Nonetheless, there remains a need in the art for novel PAR-2 modulating agents, including anti-PAR-2 antibodies, that can be used to treat PAR-2-mediated diseases and conditions.